Forever in my heart
by fiction fan15
Summary: Thank you so much to my beta Jen you rock! This is a story close to my heart...hope you like it...please review...
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth watched out the window of the limo, as it made its way toward the cemetery. Tears flowed freely down her face as she laid her head on her husband's shoulder tightly holding onto his hand. She was trying so hard to be strong for her family but the loss was starting to take a toll on her emotionally. Stevie, Alison and Jason all sat quietly waiting to reach their destination. Pulling up to the grave site Elizabeth didn't notice when the car come to a stop.

"Babe were here," Henry quietly told her.

Nodding her head she sat quietly and waited for the door of the car to open. Henry exited first followed by Stevie, Alison, and then Jason. Elizabeth sat there for a moment longer: getting out of that car would mean saying goodbye to her parents and she wasn't ready for that yet.

"Honey, we have to go," Henry got back in the car and sat next to her.

She shook her head no he rubbed circles on her back not wanting to rush her.

"Babe. it's time," he gently told her. "You are not alone we will get thru this together."

Nodding her head yes she finally got out of the car. Elizabeth's emotion were all over the place, one minute she was numb, the next she was angry, but most of the all she wanted to do was climb into bed and stay there. As she climbed out of the car she saw the faces of her children she knew they needed her, and she had to do this.

Stevie, Jason and Alison all surrounded their parents as they walked from the car up to the tent and chairs that had been set up for the funeral. Elizabeth kept her head down not wanting to see the faces of sorrow that surrounded her. She looked up for the first time once seated in the front row, while they waited for the two caskets to be placed in the fresh dug graves in front of them.

*********MS*****

Earlier...

Henry sat at his desk, grading papers, when a knock at the door startled him. Getting up; he looked out noticing the car with the Commonwealth of Virginia emblem on it. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello, can I help you?" He greeted the gentleman at the door.

"My name is Robert McLaughlin. I am the Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Virginia. I need to speak with Elizabeth Falkner McCord, please." The gentleman told Henry.

"I'm sorry but she is not home at the moment. I'm her husband can I help you?" Henry responded his heart racing. "Can I ask what this is about?"

Waiting for the man to answer, he opened the door wider inviting the man inside, showing him to a chair in the home office. Henry knew that if the medical examiner was there the news was not going to be good.

"Do you know when your wife will return? I have some very difficult news I need to inform her of." The older gentleman told Henry.

"Sir given my wife's job, it is hard to determine when she will be home. Being the Secretary of State keeps her very busy, if you are here to deliver bad news I need to know. I think it would be better if I were the one who gave her whatever news you are here to delivery.

Sitting there quietly for a moment contemplating the Medical Examiner finally spoke up. Perhaps it would be best if you delivery the news to her. I have an obligation to notify the family, and you certainly qualify, but if you would rather I can speak to her.

Giving Henry a moment to prepare himself he delivered the news. "I am sorry to tell you this but your wife's parents, Scott and Donna Falkner, were killed in an auto accident last night."

Henry gasped, "No."

"They were returning from a dinner party with some friends and were hit by a drunk driver." He explained. "They were killed instantly along with the driver of the other car. I am so sorry for your loss." After giving Henry time to process the news the medical examiner spoke again. "I will need for someone to come to the morgue and identify the your in-laws' remains. I will also need the name and phone number of the funeral home who will be taking care of the arrangements. I will leave my card if one of you could give me a call and let me know when you have the funeral home information we can also set a time for identification."

"Thank you," Henry quietly told him.

Standing up the older man pulled a card out of his wallet and handed it to Henry. "Please give me a call after speaking with your wife."

Shaking his hand Henry walked the man to the door, and showed him out. Walking back into the office he sank down in the chair the man had just vacated and put his head in his hands.

 _How am I going to tell her_ ? _She is not going to take this well_ he thought to himself. He knew the close relationship his wife had with her parents and this news was going to be devastating to her - to the whole family. _What will this do to the kids? H_ e thought to himself. They loved their grandparents. Since losing his mother three years ago, he and his mother-in-law had became close. Scott and Donna had even talked about moving to DC to be closer to the kids, and of course, their only daughter.

Still sitting with his head in his hands, tears flowed freely down his face. _Do I go to the office and tell her_? _Then everyone in the office would know and it could cause a problem. Do I wait until she gets home? Lord only knows when that would be._ His mind was going a mile a minute. Sending up a prayer, he came up with a plan. Wiping his eyes he pulled out his phone and typed out a text

-Hey babe are you free to come have lunch with me at home?-

He waited hoping she say yes.

While waiting for his wife to answer his text he knew he would need to have them clear her scheduled she would be in no shape to return to work after he told her. There was only two people who would be able to do that, and wouldn't ask a bunch of questions. Picking up the phone he dialed a familiar number knowing this couldn't be done in a text.

"Dr. McCord?" Blake answered his cell phone.

"Hey, Blake can you talk for a minute without my wife hearing?" Henry asked anxiously.

"Yes, the Secretary is at the White House with the President and Mr. Jackson." Blake answered back.

"Blake, I need my wife's scheduled cleared for the remainder of the day today, and the rest of the week- possibly into next week. We have had a family emergency which she is _not_ aware of yet. He emphasized the word _not_ so the young man would catch on. Can you do that?" Henry asked.

"Are the kids okay?" Blake asked quickly. "I will need to bring Nadine in on this also, if that is okay?"

"Yes, the kids are fine. My wife's parents were killed in a car accident last night." Henry knew he could trust Blake. "I will call Nadine myself, and fill her in. If you could go ahead and start clearing the schedule. Oh and I sent my wife a text asking her to come have lunch at home with me, but instead I will be telling her that her parents are dead." The word dead hung in the air. I am hoping that if she doesn't have anything on her schedule to worry about, she will come on home. I don't want to wait any longer than I have to - to give her the news."

"Oh...I am so sorry, I will start getting her schedule cleared and figure out a way to get her home when she comes back." Blake assured him.

"Thanks Blake. I really appreciate it," Henry hung up the phone looking to see if he had a text from his wife. Going into his contacts he found Nadine's number and dialed it.

"This is Nadine," she answered the phone.

"Nadine, this is Henry McCord,"

"Oh! Dr. McCord, how can I help you?" She asked him confused as to why he was calling her.

"I need my wife's schedule cleared for the remainder of today and the rest of the week and possible into next week." He explained to her. "I have already spoken with Blake and he is working on today's schedule.

"Can I ask why?" A confused Nadine asked.

"My wife doesn't know yet, but her parents were killed in an accident late last night." He told his wife's Chief of Staff.

"Oh no, I am so sorry." Nadine's heart dropped. "Blake and I will take care of everything here, you take care of your family." 

"Thank you Nadine." Henry didn't really care for his wife's Chief of Staff when they first took office but she had grown on him. He knows that no matter how bad she and Elizabeth butt heads over policy she always has my wife's best interest at heart.

"If there is anything you need please let us know," She told him. "Also if you could let us know when the funeral will be, I'm sure the staff would like to attend also a press statement will need to be released at some point but it can wait for now."

"I will and if you could see about getting my wife home I would appreciate that." He told her. "I will let you know when we are ready to release a press statement."

"I will do my best," She hung up as Daisy and Matt came into her office.

"Why is the Secretary's schedule being cleared?" Daisy asked "Is there something we need to know?"

"It's nothing you need to know as of right now I will let you know when you do." Nadine tried to keep the frustration out of her voice. "Now, back to work."

Daisy and Matt walked out of Nadine's office shaking their heads, they didn't buy Nadine's answer. But both knew better than to push Nadine with more questions. They also knew better than to ask Blake - he wouldn't tell them anything he was loyal to his boss.

Nadine knew there was one person more she needed to let know what was going on. Picking up her office phone she hit the button for the White House Chief of Staff's office. He must have been sitting at his desk or at least close by given he answered on the third ring.

"Russell Jackson," He answered.

"Mr. Jackson, this is Nadine Toliver. We are working on clearing her schedule starting today through the rest of the week and possibly into next week. Could you please brief the President? I would appreciate it, the Secretary has left for the day. Also, we went ahead and informed Under Secretary Berry so he can be prepared incase anything comes up. He will assume the duties of the office until her return. We have been asked by Dr. McCord not to bother the Secretary unless it a matter of life or death." Nadine explained to Jackson.

"What is going on that she needs that much time off?" Russell Jackson asked Nadine.

"I'm sorry Mr. Jackson I am not at liberty to say at this time." Nadine tried to keep her voice calm.

"I am the Chief of Staff for the President I need to know what is going on. The President is going to ask me, and I want to have an answer." Anger in Russell's voice.

"Sir, her parents were killed in an auto accident but she does not know what has happened just yet." Nadine's voice soft.

"Oh," Russell didn't know what to say. "Okay, keep my informed please, thanks for letting me know." He hung up the phone.

Elizabeth McCord walked through the hallways of the White House to her waiting SUV with bounce in her step. She had just averted a war with North Korea, and the President had actually give her a compliment. Fred held the door open for her as she got in. Feeling her phone vibrate she looked down at her cell phone seeing it was a text from Henry. Reading the text she smiled typing a response.

-Hey babe lunch sounds good we might even have time for an afternoon delight be home soon. -

After sending the text she dialed a familiar number.

"Secretary McCord's office," Blake sounded so professional when he answered the phone.

"Blake, my man, how are things at the office?" She asked with a questioning tone.

"Actually ma'am it seems as though it's a slow day here at the office." Blake told her trying to keep his voice even.

"Good! I am going home to have lunch with my husband, call my cell if you need me. But Blake try not to need me for at least the next hour or two okay?" Giggling she hung up, she loved messing with her assistant.

Blake sat there looking at the phone, his heart felt heavy. She sounded so happy. It broke his heart to know that her happiness was about to be shattered. Blake was not a religious man but he sent up a prayer for his boss and her family.

Pushing the button Elizabeth lowered the divider between her and her detail. "Change of plan's gentleman, I am going home to have lunch with my husband." She told them.

"Yes, ma'am," Frank talked into his arm piece letting the rest of the detail know about the change of plans.

Henry sat at his desk watching the cursor on his screen blink, he was lost in his own thoughts. Hearing his phone beep, he looked down at the incoming message. He smiled as he read her text, _oh babe,_ he thought to himself. Getting up he walked into the kitchen pulling out the Chinese takeout menu he placed an order for their regular. He figured he needed to keep it as normal as possible until he got the courage to deliver the news.

Henry was in the kitchen trying to keep himself busy, while he waited on the arrival of his wife and food. He had just walked into the living room placing the silverware and two bottle's of water on the table. He didn't hear his wife come though the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello," Elizabeth called out as she laid her purse and brief case on the floor next to the door.

"In here," Henry called back to her.

Walking into the kitchen Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her husband and planted a kiss on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her but kept them lose, only giving her a small kiss. Pulling back she looked up at him with a questioning look on her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked

A knock at the door interrupted them Henry walked to the door to pay for the food. _Oh thank goodness_ Henry thought to himself. After paying for the food he carried the bag back to the couch, and spread out the food on the table in front of them.

"Oh I'm starving," She said and picking up her fork she dug into her sweet and sour chicken.

Picking up his fork Henry took a few bites of his food, he hoped she wouldn't notice when he started pushing it around his plate.

"Henry what's wrong?" She could see something was bothering him.

As hard as he tried he couldn't hide this from her, she knew him too well. Not ready to tell her just yet, he wanted just a few more minutes before he gave her the devastating news. Without answering her he got up and began clearing off the coffee table. After putting the dishes in the sink, and putting the left over's in the refrigerator. Looking down at his watch he saw that he had at least two hours before the kids would be home, that should give him plenty of time to tell her. Walking back into the living room he sat down beside her.

"Henry what's wrong? Your scaring me." She had a nervous tone to her voice. "Oh god! Are the kids okay?"

"Yes, sweetheart, the kids are fine," He assured her. "Oh, Babe, I don't know how to tell you this," He tried to keep his voice gentle.

"Just tell me," She pleaded. Elizabeth's stomach was in knots.

Taking a deep breath Henry started to tell her.

"Sweetheart, I am so sorry," He paused for a minute. " Your parents have been killed in a car accident." He held tightly onto her hands waiting for her reaction.

"No, you're wrong! They can't be," she felt like the air had been knocked out of her.

Grabbing her cell phone she dialed her mother's cell phone number, and was horrified when it went straight to voicemail. Hanging up she dialed her parents house and once again it went to voicemail. Dialing her father's cell phone it also went to voicemail it started to sink in.

"No! there has to be a mistake." Her eyes filling up with tears.

"Honey, I'm sorry it's true." Henry's heart was breaking, he hated watching the woman he loved - in so much pain and there was nothing he could do.

Shaking her head she jumped up off the couch and started pacing the floor. "Oh god! No! Please, don't let this be happening! no...no...no." She fell to the ground sobbing.

Henry jumped off the couch going to her sitting down next to her on the floor holding her while she sobbed.

"Oh babe I'm right here," All he wanted was to take this pain from her.

He held her waiting for her sobbing to subside, it wasn't long before she pulled away suddenly.

"Oh god what time is it? She pulled away looking up at him. "The kids, we have to tell the kids."

"We will tell them when they get home from school." He told her.

Still sitting on the floor he picked her up and onto his lap. Laying her body against his, he held onto her tightly. He knew she was still processing everything. He didn't want to push her but he knew at some point they would have to discuss the next step - making arrangement's for her parents funeral.

Sitting there for what seemed like forever, she spoke first.

"How did you find out?" She questioned him.

"They Virginia Medical Examiner came to the door," He told her the story of the visit.

Not able to sit any longer Elizabeth got up and walked thru the house, no destination in mind. Stopping in her office she looked at the pictures on the shelves behind her desk. Walking over to the shelf she picked up the picture of her and parents that was taken the day she became Secretary of State. All three wore matching smiles, her parents were proud of the woman she had become.

Thinking back she remembered the day she called and told them about her new job, her dad couldn't contain his enthusiasm. After they had hung up he went to the country club and bragged how his daughter was the new Secretary of State. She had always been daddy's little girl, the only daughter of a man who wanted sons until the day his daughter was born. She had him wrapped around his little finger. He loved his daughter. Even when she was away at boarding school and things got rough she would call him for advice. He was always was a calming presence in her life, could help her see both sides of an issue. A lot like Henry is now for her. Her emotions getting the best of her she sank down into the chair dropping the picture causing the glass to shattering — just like her heart was.

Still sitting on the floor Henry was lost in his own memories. His mind flashed back to the day his father had called to tell him his mother had passed away. The phone call, the funeral, and sadness all of it. The shattering of the glass brought him out of his memories. Jumping up he went in the direction of the noise. Rounding the corner what he saw broke his heart, his wife was sitting silent tears running down her face, broken glass at her feet.

Hurrying back into the kitchen he grabbed the broom and dust pan and started cleaning up the mess making sure she didn't move until he was done. Picking up what was left of the frame, he laid it on her desk.

Walking over to her he knelt down at her knees taking his hand in hers. Standing up he picked her carrying her into the living room. Instead of laying her on the couch he sat down with her in his lap, he wrapped his arms around her. Laying her head against his chest he could feel her silent tears soaking his shirt. He knew that right now she needed him, and he had no plans of going anywhere.

Elizabeth sat up after her tears finally subsided, she started to say something but was interrupted - by the voices of her kids as they approached the front door. Jumping up she ran quickly up the stairs and into her bathroom. She wasn't ready for the kids to see her yet, she needed to pull herself together. Telling them about losing both of their grandparents was going to be hard not just on her but on them. Splashing water on her face, the cool water felt good on her swollen eyes. Grabbing a towel she dried her face, and headed back downstairs to deliver the bad news to children.


	3. Chapter 3

Henry stood up wiping his tears from his face walking toward the door he greeted his children as they came in from school. All three of them were talking a mile a minute and telling him about their day. He hoped that they wouldn't notice his tear stained face.

Walking into the kitchen Alison dropped her backpack on the floor and sat down at the table. Jason headed directly into the living room, turning on the TV. He pushed the button on the console he waited for his video game to load. Stevie came in and putting her purse down on the sitting room couch heading to the refrigerator.

Walking down the stairs Elizabeth took a deep breath as she got near the bottom of the staircase. She stopped on the bottom step watching her family, biting her low lip she stepped off the final step and waited for them to see her.

Stevie opened the refrigerator door grabbing a bottle of water, and closing the door she saw her mother standing there. Her mother's eyes were red and swollen from crying. Stevie immediately understood something was wrong and her heart skipped a beat.

Alison got up grabbing an orange out of the bowl on the counter when she noticed her mother standing there quietly. She gasped when she noticed Elizabeth's tear stained face. Dropping her orange she ran into her mother's arms.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Alison's voice was muffled and her head buried deep in her mother's chest.

Jason was too involved in his game to even realize that his mother was in the house. Blissfully unaware as Ali and Stevie called him, that was until his father called him in for a family meeting. That is when he saw his mother's face and his stomach dropped.

"Hey guys why don't you come in and have a seat. Mom and I need to talk to you about something very important so we are calling a family meeting." His voice broke as he called to his children. 

Walking over to the table everyone started taking their seats, Elizabeth couldn't sit because her nerves were on edge. Her heart was racing and hands shaking, she stood behind her husband holding on to the chair. Henry could see the distress in his wife's face, taking a hold of her hand he gently pulled her into his lap wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Dad, what's going?" Stevie's nervous voice made his heart hurt.

"Guys, mom and I need to talk to you about something." Henry laid his head against his wife's back, after a minute he took deep breath and delivered the bad news. "Your grandma and grandpa Faulkner have been killed in a car accident." Elizabeth turned toward him wrapping her arms around his shoulders they sat there quietly letting the kids process the news.

Jason jumped up, pacing around the kitchen. His expression was angry, and his body tense. He was clearly struggling with this terrible news.

"When? How? What happened?" Stevie finally spoke.

"They had a car accident last night after they left a dinner party. They were killed instantly," he tried to explain but got choked up.

"I can't believe they are gone," Stevie's was voice quiet.

Henry was starting to worry about the usually emotional Alison. She remained quiet after a few moments she jumped up and darted up the stairs.

"Allison," Henry jumped up almost throwing his wife to the floor going after her.

"Let her go dad," Stevie told her father. "She needs time to process the news."

Walking over to his son he put his hand on his shoulder, pulling him into a hug. Jason wiggled out of his dad's arms and went upstairs.

He wanted to so bad to help his children with their grief, but knew they needed time.

Elizabeth stood watching all the commotion not able to move, tears flowing down her face. It broke her heart to see her daughter and son so broken from losing their grandparents.

Looking over at her mom, tears flowing down her checks. Stevie got up and went to her wrapping her arms around her waist.

Watching the interaction between his wife and daughter, Henry had never felt so helpless in his life. He would have given anything to take this pain these two were feeling. Walking over to them he wrapped his arms around both of them and stood quietly holding them.

After a few minutes Elizabeth pulled away from her husband and daughter.

"I need to check on Ali," She started up the stairs leaving Henry and Stevie in the kitchen not sure what to do next.

"Noodle," Elizabeth knocked on her middle child's door. Opening the door she found her daughter curled up in ball on her bed. Sitting down on the side of the bed she began rubbing Alison's back, "Why did God have to take them?" Ali asked her mom. "I miss them already." Her tears began falling freely.

"I don't know, baby girl," Elizabeth climbed into the bed wrapping her arms around her daughter, her own tears falling. "I do too, sweetie. We will get through this. Dad and I are here for you if you need to talk." Neither one said another word they just laid together on Alison bed.

"I should go check on Jason, are you going to be okay?" He asked his oldest child before heading upstairs.

Shaking her head yes she was left standing alone in the kitchen with her thoughts. Stevie sat down at the table putting her head in her hands and let the tears she had been holding in, fall.

Henry knocked on Jason's door before opening. "Buddy, can I come in?" When Jason didn't answer Henry opened the door, he stepped inside the room. His son was laying on his bed holding tightly to an old teddy bear his grandparents had given him.

"You know it's okay for you to be sad," He told his son, sitting down on the side of the bed. "It's even okay if you want to be angry, but Jas it's not okay for you to hold it inside. Mom and I are here when your ready to talk."

"I don't know what I feel," Jason replied. "I just want to be alone dad."

"Okay, I love you buddy." He stepped out of the room closing the door behind him.

Alison had fallen asleep in her mom's arms, Elizabeth got up quietly; slowly walking out door closing it behind her. Walking back down the hall she met up with Henry in the hallway. Taking her hand he gently guided her into their bedroom, closing the door behind them. Standing in the middle of their bedroom he pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around.

Pulling back just a bit she kissed him, it started out slow, but intensified quickly.

"I need you," Her voice low "I need you to help me forget just for a while." Her kisses getting more intense, "Please Henry, I need you." She pleaded.

"Are you sure?" He wanted to make sure this was what she truly wanted.

Shaking her head yes he picked her up and carried her over to the bed and laid her down gently. Kicking off his shoes he laid down beside her.

Their lovemaking was raw, emotional, at times even slow and methodical. Not wanting to lose the connection they quietly laid snuggled into each other arms after they finished. Henry finally felt her breathing even out looking down he found that she had fallen asleep. Laying with his arms around her he watched her sleep, her face soft, she needed the rest. He loved this woman and would do anything to protect her.

Watching her sleep for a bit long Henry got up putting on his shorts and a tee shirt he went to check on the kids. Opening Jason's door quietly he saw he was not longer on his bed, checking on Ali next he discovered she was not in her room either. Slightly concerned he decided to check Stevie's room, that is where he found all three of them. Laying on Stevie's bed Jason was between his two sisters holding a photo album on his lap. He could hear them talking about the picture they were looking at, possible taken at their grandparents farm. He left them to their memories shutting the door behind him.

Walking back into his bedroom, he quietly grabbed his wallet and phone, once he was in the kitchen he pulled out the card and dialed the number.

"Robert McLaughlin," The man answered his phone.

"Mr. McLaughlin, this is Henry McCord. We meet earlier today."

"Yes sir. Did you have a chance to talk to your wife?" He asked Henry.

"I did but as I predicted she took the news hard we have not yet had time to discuss funeral arrangements. I did however want to touch base with you, we will be driving down to Virginia tomorrow to make all the arrangements." Henry explained to the man. "So I would like to come by and do the identifications."

"I will be in the office all day tomorrow just give me a call when you get down here." Robert's voice was gentle. "And we will set up a time for you to come by."

"I will, and thank you for allowing me the opportunity to tell my wife about her parents." Henry's told the man.

"You are welcome Dr. McCord, I will talk to you tomorrow." Robert McLaughlin hung up the phone.

Opening the front door Henry spoke to the agent standing by to the door asking if Fred was available. Fred stepped out of the parked SUV.

"Dr. McCord," Fred greeted Henry.

"Fred, I don't know if you are aware of this or not but my wife's parents were killed in an accident last night. We will be needing to head to Virginia in the morning to take care of the arrangements. Could you please make sure that everything is good on your end?" Henry explained to the head of her detail.

"Yes sir, it shouldn't be a problem," Fred remembered meeting her parents on several occasions. "I am so sorry for your loss." Fred pulled out his phone dialing the number the DS office.

Henry walked back into the house, heading into the kitchen, Alison was busy making dinner. Keeping busy was Alison's way of coping with life. Jason was planted on the couch playing his video game, Stevie was sitting next to him watching him play.

"What's for dinner Noodle?" He asked his middle child.

"Chili," She replied back.

"Smell's good kiddo," He kissed the top of her head.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go up and check on mom" He told the kids as he started back upstairs. "Will you guys be okay for a few minutes?"

"Yeah dad we're fine, you take care of mom." Stevie answered for them. "Love you dad."

Opening the door to the bedroom quietly he was surprised to find her sitting at her vanity table staring off into space, wearing her favorite grey robe.

"I woke up, and it hit me I will never see my parents again." It came out quiet but he heard her. "I wanted it to be a bad dream - waking up I didn't want it to be true. Why Henry? Why did god have to take them? Tell me," the anger in her voice cut thru him.

Jumping up she paced the bedroom like a caged animal, "Your God he did this, he took my parents. I'm not ready to let them go." She fell to the floor in the middle of the room, burying her face in her hands.

Walking over to her Henry knelt down beside her doing the only thing he had been able to do all day, he put his arms around her and hold her while she cried.

"I can't do this I want to know why...why it had to be them." Jumping up she flung the bedroom door open making a quick exit out of the room. Running down the stairs and out the back door, passing a confused Alison in her wake.

Henry stood in the middle of the bedroom, confused about what had just happened. He had never seen his wife behave like that, he was worried about her. Heading down the stairs he went in search of his wife and to check on the kids. Walking down the stairs he could see a nervous look on Alison face, Jason and Stevie were both two busy with their game to know anything was going on. Looking across the kitchen he saw the patio door was open. Walking over to the open door he could see his wife curled up on the swing, closing the door he went back to the kids.

"Have you guys eaten yet?" He asked.

"We were waiting on you," Alison told him.

Henry grabbed five bowl's out of the cabinet and started dishing out the chili, calling Jason and Stevie it was time to eat. Alison grabbed the spoons and started setting the table. Sitting down at the table Jason spoke for the first time in a while.

"What about mom?" His voice barely audible.

"She needs some time to process losing grandma and grandpa, she will eat later." Henry told his son.

"I'm not hungry," Jason told his dad.

"You need to try and eat a little bit okay buddy." He encouraged his son to eat.

"Okay," Jason picked up the spoon and took a few bites.

"Can I be excused I need to go work on homework?" Alison asked her dad after taking several bites of her chili.

"Put your plate in the dishwasher. You're excused." He told her.

Not waiting for Jason or Stevie to ask, he also dismissed them. Both got up put their dishes in the dishwasher and headed upstairs.

Henry got up and was about to put his dish up when his phone beeped indicating a text message looking down at his phone he read the message. -Dr. McCord, I don't want to intrude but could you come to the door for a moment. Blake-

Walking to the front door Henry found Blake standing there holding two half gallon's of ice cream. Smiling he took the ice cream from his wife's assistant.

"Blake, you didn't have to do this," Henry told the young man.

"I know but I needed to do something to help and this was all I could think of. I know the Secretary loves her ice cream." Blake gave Henry a small smile. "How is she doing?"

"Not very well," Henry kept his voice low.

"Tell her I'm thinking about her and if you need anything please let me know day or night." Blake told him "Good night sir."

"I will...thank you, Blake. It means a lot to us, good night." Henry carried the ice cream into the house using his foot to shut the door behind him.

Placing the ice cream in the freezer, he had hoped his wife had come back inside. Grabbing a blanket he walked out to the swing where his wife sat in a daze. Opening the blanket he sat down next to her and spread the blanket over them.

"I'm sorry," she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Oh sweetheart I know you didn't mean it," He took her hand in his and rubbed circles on her knuckles. They sat there for a while longer before he finally got the courage to broach a subject he knew would be hard for her.

"Honey, we need to talk about a few things," Henry took a deep breath before going any farther. "Do you know what funeral home your parents would want us to use? We need to go by the house and find a copy of the wills, and pick out clothes for them to be buried in." He let out a breath, waiting for her reaction.

"I can't, I'm not ready," It came out barely audible. She buried her head into his shoulder and started crying.

"I know you're not babe, but we have to. I will be there to help you. If you need me to I will go in and get the stuff and find the papers, you can stay in the car." He suggested.

Shaking her still buried head yes, they sat there quietly for a while.

"Hey, Blake brought by ice cream chocolate chip cookie dough and mint chocolate, want to share a bowl with me?" He tried to see if he could a little smile out of her.

Unburying her head from his shoulder she looked up at him and gave him a small smile. Getting of the swing he took her hand and helped her up grabbing the blanket off swing they walked arm in arm back into the warm house.

Grabbing the bowels and spoons out of the cabinet, Elizabeth smiled when she pulled the Chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream out of the freezer. _Oh Blake you so deserve a raise_ , she thought to herself, she needed to remember to thank him.

Henry went to the top of stairs hollering for his kids.

"Hey guys come have ice cream us," Henry hollered from the upstairs hallway. "We need to talk to you guys."

Stepping out from Stevie's room all three kids followed their dad back downstairs.

Once they had gotten their ice cream and were seated at the table, Henry spoke.

"Hey guys, mom and I have to go to Virginia to make some arrangements for grandma and grandpa tomorrow." He told the three faces looking at him. "I am going to leave the decision to go to school tomorrow up to you guys."

"I have already called off work tomorrow so I can stay here with Jason and Ali." Stevie told her dad.

"Noodle do you want to go to school or stay home tomorrow?" Henry asked his middle child.

"I want to stay home," Jason spoke first before his sister had a chance to answer.

"I want to go with you and mom tomorrow," Alison told her dad.

"Are you sure noodle?" He asked his daughter.

Looking over at his wife he wanted her opinion, she shook her head yes.

"Okay Noodle, what about you guys?" He looked over at Stevie and Jason.

Both of them shaking their head no.

Finishing their ice cream the kids rinsed off their bowels putting them in the dishwasher - they gave their parents hugs saying goodnights they headed upstairs.

Getting up from the table Elizabeth went in and sat down the couch grabbing her phone out of her purse she looked at it for the first time since she had gotten home. Going to the message screen she typed out a text -Thank you Blake.- she hit the send button.

Henry finished putting the rest of the dishes in the dishwasher and went in and sat down beside his wife.

"Let's go to bed, its been a long day and its going to be another long one tomorrow." He held his hand out to her.

Walking into their bedroom, Elizabeth went to her side of the bed and sat down. Putting her head in her hands, that is how Henry found her when he came out of the bathroom.

"Honey," He kept his voice low.

Walking over to her he knelt down in front of her, "hey." He pulled her chin up looking into her eyes.

"I'm scared," her voice breaking.

"What are you scared of?" He asked her.

"I don't know if I can walk into that house tomorrow, knowing I will never see my parents again. I don't want to pick out clothes for my parents, I don't want to pick out caskets for them. It's not fair. I should have more time with them. They should get to watch their grandchildren grow up. I feel like I am stuck in a bad dream and I can't make myself wake up. I keep telling myself its not real, why?" She leaped off the bed pacing the floor, while Henry stood quietly letting her get it all out.

"We will do it together, I will be there beside you. I know that if you don't have some stay in the decision we make tomorrow you will regret it later." He encouraged her, "This is going to be hard, yes and its okay if you're not strong and break down."

"Okay," Elizabeth knew he was right, she had to her parents house as bad as she didn't want to he had to.

"Honey right now you need to get some sleep; tomorrow is going to be a long day." They both climbed into bed together, holding his wife Henry let the tears he had been holding in most of the day finally fall. Laying there in the quiet he finally fell into a restless sleep, he knew that tomorrow was going to take a toll on both of them.

Elizabeth snuggled in her husband's chest, her eyes swollen from crying, her head was pounding, her entire body hurt. Feeling like she couldn't cry another tear, she prayed for sleep to take her away from all this, hoping she tomorrow when she wake up to would be a bad dream.


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth woke with a start, sitting up in bed reality hit her. It wasn't a bad dream her parents really are gone. Rolling over she watched her sleeping husband for a few minutes before getting up. She loved this man with all her heart, he was her rock. Placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, she got up.

Grabbing her robe she quietly headed downstairs. Looking down the hall she noticed that the all three kids bedroom door's were still closed indicating they were not yet up. Grabbing a cup out of the cabinet she poured herself a cup of coffee, thankful that Henry always set the timer for the coffee pot before he went to bed. Walking through the kitchen she grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch before heading outside. A blast of cold air made her shiver, as she sat down on the swing. Pulling the blanket tightly around her body, she brought her knees up to her chest holding tightly onto her coffee cup. She wasn't ready to face what this day would bring but was grateful that her husband and daughter would be there for her.

Henry woke hoping to find his wife still snuggled next to him, but he found an empty bed instead. Getting up he went in search of his wife. Walking down the stairs and into the kitchen, he saw an empty coffee cup on the counter next to the coffee pot, along with a carton of half and half. Fixing himself a cup of coffee he walked toward the living room. Looking around he noticed the French doors to the back yard was open slightly. Opening the door he saw her sitting on the swing, staring off into space. She loved that swing it had been a Mother's day gift from Henry and the kids a few years back. She even begged Henry to let her bring it when they moved from the farm into the city.

Walking outside he watched her sad and withdrawn face; it broke his heart.

Looking up she gave him a small sad smile.

"Can I join you?" He asked her.

Shaking her head yes he sat down next to her pulling the blanket so that it covered both of them.

"How long have you been out here?" He asked.

"Not very long," Her sad voice responded.

Sitting there a while longer both lost in their sorrow neither saying a word.

"Mom, Dad?" They heard Stevie call out to them through the half open door.

"Out here Stevie," Henry called to his oldest daughter.

"Hey what are you two doing out here? It's freezing," She asked her parents.

"Getting some fresh air," her dad looked over at this wife. "Are Jason and Ali up? He asked her.

"Yes, they were coming down when I came outside." She told him.

"Let's go make breakfast," Henry got up putting his arm around his daughter's shoulder guiding her toward the house.

"You coming?" He called back over his shoulder to his wife.

"In a minute," Elizabeth's voice low she just wanted a few minutes to herself.

"Okay, I'm making pancakes." He was trying to entice her inside.

Henry and Stevie stepped back inside the door, not completely closing it behind them. Alison and Jason sat at the kitchen table both preoccupied.

"I'm making pancakes," Henry called to them. "Who wants some?"

"No thanks, dad," Both kids called back.

"Come on, you have to eat," Henry grabbed the pancake mix out of the cabinet and started mixing the ingredients.

"Fine," They both responded.

"Noodle, will you set the table?" Henry was trying to keep the day as normal as possible.

"Jason, grab the orange juice and milk please." Henry asked his youngest child.

Jason placed the milk and orange juice on the table without saying a word.

"Is mom eating?" Alison asked setting the table.

"Set her a place, ok." Henry told his daughter.

"Okay" She said.

Henry put the pancakes, syrup and butter on the table calling to the kids

"Pancakes are ready. "

Sitting down at the table, the kids waited for their dad to sit down, but instead he walked over to the open door. Looking out he noticed his wife, was no longer sitting on the swing. She was now standing in the middle of the back yard with her back to him. He could see her body shaking but wasn't sure if it was from the cold or if she was crying again. He decided to walk out and check on her, coming up from behind her he put his arms around her. They stood quietly in the middle of the yard for a few minutes before she turned and looked at him. He could see the fresh tears that had started to fall again he brushed one off her cheek, then pulled her into a hug resting his chin on top of her head.

"Come on, let's go inside before the kids eat all the pancakes," He pulled away just a bit looking down at her.

Wrapping his arm around her waist he gently guided her inside the house closing the door behind them.

Sitting down at the table she put a two pancakes on her plate, refilling her coffee cup he sat it down in front of her. He was relieved to see her take a few bites of her pancakes.

Henry got himself another cup of coffee before he sat down to eat with his family. Everyone sat in silence, picking at their food.

"Hey guys mom and I have to head to Virginia after breakfast." Henry broke the silence.

"I still want to go dad," Alison spoke up.

Henry looked over at Elizabeth waiting for her to give her approval or disapproval, shaking her head yes.

"Okay Noodle, be ready in an hour," He told her.

Finishing her pancakes Alison got up and headed upstairs to get ready.

"Stevie, do you mind hanging out with Jason today?" Her dad asked.

"No, how about we go to a movie we can see whatever you want?" She asked her brother.

"I don't really feel like going to a movie," He told her.

"Okay then we will hang out here and play video games all day." Stevie gave her brother a small smile.

Getting up from the table Henry put his plate in the sink before going out to talk to Fred Cole, who was standing just on the other side of the front door.

Opening the door he spoke to the detail leader.

"Fred, we will be ready to head out to Virginia within the hour. Our first stop will be Liz's parent's house, you have the address right?" He asked him.

"We have everything under control sir, you just take care of your wife." Fred Cole gave him a sad smile.

"Thanks Fred," Henry went back inside closing the door behind him and head upstairs.

"Let's clean up this mess. I am so going to kick your butt at the Mortal Combat." Stevie got up from the table picking up her dishes she went over to the dishwasher.

"I don't think so," Jason got up and started loading the dishwasher.

Henry walked in the bedroom to find his wife sitting on the bench in front of her vanity staring off into space.

"Honey," he called out to her.

"What...what," she jumped when he called to her.

"You okay?" He asked.

Shaking her head no she looked down at her hands.

Walking over to her he knelt down in front of her, holding on to her hands.

"We have to leave shortly so you need to finish getting ready," He told her gently.

Elizabeth couldn't make her body move. All she wanted to do was crawl back into bed and cry. She knew what she needed to do but she just couldn't maker herself get up. Sitting there a little longer, she finally got up and went to her closet. Grabbing a pair of jeans of the hanger, she went to Henry's dresser and took out her favorite sweatshirt. Taking her tennis shoes off the shoe rack she headed downstairs.

Henry stepped out from the bathroom, just as his wife was walking out the door. He quickly finished getting ready, grabbing his shoes he went in search of his daughter.

"Noodle we need to leave, let's go." He called out to his daughter getting no response he walked toward her room.

Her door half opened he looked in and could see her standing in the middle of the room. Opening the door he stood in front of her, putting his finger on her chin he tilted it up toward him.

"What's wrong sweetie?" He gentle asked her.

"I want to go with you but what if I can't be strong for mom? What if I start crying and then she does? She needs us to be strong for her." Alison's had a hard time catching her breath.

Taking her hand he walked her over to her bed sitting down he pulled her onto his lap. "Listen to me Noodle," He paused making sure she was listening. "Mom doesn't expect you to be strong. It's okay for you to cry, to be sad and even angry." He encouraged her, "Mom wants you to be there with us. She needs us." He gave her a sad smile.

Shaking her head she gave her dad a kiss on his cheek, jumping up she headed downstairs. Henry followed Alison down the stairs, he knew it was going to be a long day. _Just keep breathing_ he told himself, walking into the kitchen he found his travel mug was already filled with coffee. Looking over at his wife he gave her a smile.

"Ready," Henry asked her.

Shaking her head no she grabbed her purse and headed for the front door. Alison had already gone out and gotten in the waiting SUV. Henry followed her out calling to Jason and Stevie they were leaving.

"I'm sorry for your loss ma'am," Fred told her softly placing his hand on her arm.

"Thank you" She answered, her voice breaking.

Shutting the door behind them the car pulled away from the curb, she took a deep breath letting it out slowly. She knew this was just the beginning of one of the hardest weeks of her life. Staring out the window she watched as the city grew farther away. Henry held tightly onto her hand sitting quietly.

The two hour trip felt like forever, looking over her shoulder Elizabeth watched daughter's sleeping form in the seat behind them. At the ripe age of 16 Alison McCord was wise beyond her years. She was tender-hearted wearing her feelings on her sleeve. She had always been their sensitive child getting her feeling hurt easily, always taking to heart others feelings. Elizabeth laid her head on Henry's shoulder.

Elizabeth felt the road below her change, looking up she knew what that change indicated - they had turned onto the gravel road that lead straight up to her parent's house. She had been down this road many times and knew it by heart. It was the road where she rode her bike as a young girl, and where she learned to drive as a teenager. As the house came into view, her demeanor changed - her body stiffened, breathing became labored, heart began to beat rapidly, and her face turned a ghostly shade of white. Liz grabbed tighter on to her husbands hand. Henry felt the tight on his hand get tighter. Looking over at his wife his heart dropped when he saw the look on his wife's face. It scared him.

"Liz sweetie, breath, take a slow deep breath, babe." He instructed her. "Come on you can do it. Slow your breathing down." His voice was calm. Knocking on the window he got Fred's attention.

"We need to pull over now," He told Fred with urgency.

"Stop the car," Fred instructed the agent driving.

Pulling over Elizabeth jumped out without even waiting for Fred to open the door. Running down the drive she didn't get far before she lost what little bit she had eaten that morning. Her body shook, feeling as though her legs were going to give out she sat down on the gravel. Feeling like she couldn't breathing she tried to slow her breathing.

Henry jumped out, running after her. He caught up, rubbing her back while he patiently waited for her to finished. Sitting down next to her he remained quiet. Although she had been crying off and on since yesterday he wondered how long it would be until it really hit her.

Fred walked up to them handing her a bottle of water and some napkins then went back to his post.

The sudden halting of the car woke Alison from her sleep sitting straight up she saw her mom jump out of the car and race up the drive way with her dad following close behind her. She could see them up ahead sitting on the ground and her dad rubbing her mother's back. Fred stood just at the edge of SUV's door which was still opened, Alison jumped over the seat and stood just outside the door, about to take off running toward her parents when Fred stopped her.

"She's okay," He told the scared girl. "Give them a minute."

Shaking her head Alison sat back down on the edge of the seat her parents just vacated.

Rubbing his wife's back he gave her a few minutes to gather her thoughts before he spoke.

"You okay, babe?" He asked her.

"I don't think I can do this, its too hard. I thought I was ready but I'm not." Her voice cracked.

"We will do it together. I've got your back." He encouraged.

A few more minutes passed before he stood up helping her to her feet, they started the short journey back to the car walking hand in hand. Alison jumped out of the car and ran to her parents, wrapping her arm's tightly around both their waist. Standing their a few more moments the three of them walked back and got into the waiting SUV.

Pulling up in front of her parents house Elizabeth's heart started beating faster. Closing her eyes she prayed this had all been a bad dream - she wanted nothing more than for her parents to come walking out of the house to greet them. Opening her eyes she was sent back to reality when she looked at the silent house. Remaining in the SUV her whole body shook, she couldn't make it stop. Henry moved closer to her, putting his arm around her shoulder he pulled her in close whispering into her ear.

"We will do this together babe. I am right here. I love you."

Giving him a sad smile she opened the door and got out, slowing walking up to the house. Henry stayed close to her. Stopping she needed a moment to collect her thoughts Henry's arm still tightly wrapped protectively around her.

Alison exited the car walking up toward the house she stopped at the old oak tree in the front yard. Sitting down on the swing that was attached to it. She and her siblings had spent many years pushing each other on the swing. Her grandfather had built it for her mother on her fifth birthday. She loved hearing the story of how her grandfather cut down an old tree in the back of the house and used the wood to make the swing. Sitting there overwhelming sadness took over.

Alison waited for her parents to make their way up to the front door of the house. Jumped off the swing she joined them as they entered the eerily quiet house. Looking around the still house Elizabeth felt as though her whole world was crashing in on her, her parents were gone. The house which was once filled with love, and laughter was now silent. No longer able to stand there she turned and ran from the house.

Alison stood in the middle of the living room, overwhelmed by the loss of her grandparents - she sat down on the floor and cried.

Henry stood in the open doorway - one eye on the distant shape of his wife and one eye on his sobbing daughter. Henry was torn between comforting his daughter or his wife. Walking over to his daughter he put his arms around her and rocked her as she cried. After a few minutes she calmed down and looking up at her dad quietly spoke.

"Go to mom."

Henry walked out the door quickly in search of his wife, looking around the yard he didn't see her. Walking toward the barn he noticed the door was open. Making his way inside he saw that her saddle and blanket were not sitting on the saddle rack. Looking down the barn he noticed that Shady's stall door was sitting wide opened. Approaching the stall he noticed the horse was no there. He worried that as upset as she was maybe she shouldn't be out there alone. But he knew his wife, she needed this time alone to come to terms with this tremendous loss. He also knew she grown up around horses and she knew to be careful. Besides she was on Shady. She loved that horse and he loved her. Her parents had gotten him for the grandkids to ride when they came to visit but he ended up being Elizabeth's horse. He decided to give her some time for her self. Heading back into the house he went in search of the papers that brought him to the house in the first place.

Alison sat on the floor a few more minutes wiping the tears away from her eyes. She wanted to be a help to her parents not one more thing for them to worry about. Getting up she headed toward her grandparents bedroom. Walking into the room she could smell her grandmothers perfume, she always smelled so good. Opening the closet door, she turned on the light, going to her grandfather's side first. She looked through the suites hanging in the closet she finding the black suite one. Next she pulled out one of his white dress shirts walking over she laid it on the bed. Now she needed to find a tie that would match - he wouldn't be grandpa without a tie on. Every time she had ever seen him dressed up he always wore a tie. Walking back into the closet she pulled out the tie rack that hung on the wall. She knew exactly which one she wanted, it was a blue paisley one they had given him for his birthday a few years back - it was also the one he wore to her mothers swearing ceremony. Backing out of closet she laid the tie down beside the rest of the clothes. Looking up she was glad to see her dad standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Hey Noodle, you doing ok?" He asked softly.

Shaking her head no, she ran over to him embracing him in a hug.

"Want some help?" He whispered in her ear.

Shaking her head yes she took a step back from her dad and showed him what she already had picked out.

"You are doing a good job Noodle." He encouraged her.

"Dad, can you get the you know...boxers out of grandpa's dresser?" She asked embarrassed.

Giving her a wink he walked over and grabbed the boxers and a pair of socks out of his father in law's dresser drawer. He placed the items on the bed next the rest of the stuff.

"We need to find something to put the stuff in so we can take it to the funeral home later." He told her.

"Okay I will grab a bag out of the hall closet," She walked out of the room, and came right back.

"Now I have to do grandma's stuff," she walked over to her grandma's side of the closet. Stopping at the door, she turned around and looked at her dad.

"Where's mom?" She asked.

"She went for a ride," he hoped she would have been back by now.

"I still have to do grandma's clothes and I thought she would want help." Alison told her dad.

"She should be back soon. Then you two can do it together." He prayed his wife would be up to it.

"Why don't you take a break until mom gets back?" He knew this was hard on the young girl.

Alison and Henry walked out of Scott and Donnas' bedroom shutting the door behind them. Deciding maybe going outside would help calm her she sat down on the front steps to wait for her mom to return.

Henry headed for her grandfather's office, opening the door, the smell of Scott's favorite cigar hit him as he walked into the room. Walking across the room he sat down at the big wooden desk. Papers were stacked neatly in the middle of the desk, a computer sat on the corner of the desk. Bumping the mouse the computer came to life. A document Scott had been working on still open on the screen. Henry pulled the desk drawer open feeling inside he found the envelope taped to the top of the drawer. Opening the envelope he dumped the contents into his hand. Scott had pulled Henry aside a few years ago after a medical scare and had a long talk with him. He knew that neither Elizabeth or his wife would be in any shape to deal with anything if god forbid some had happen to him. In the past 25 years Elizabeth and Henry had been married he had become like a son to Scott and his wife, Donna. Scott knew he could trust Henry would take care of all the details.

Walking across the room he opened the wooden closet doors and bending down he found the safe hidden behind an empty box. Looking at the key his hands began to shake he opened the safe. He pulled the large vanilla envelope out of the safe. He went and sat back down at the desk. He sat quietly for a few moments before he opened it. Pulling the continents out he noticed the first thing on top was the couple's will, along with a notebook. Opening the notebook he saw that it listed the name and number of the funeral home, insurance agent, ranch and stable hands. Other contents also included the deed to the house, title to the cars, insurance policies and all necessary information in the event of death. A white envelope with Elizabeth's name fell out also, picking it up he stuck it in his jacket pocket. He would wait until it was just the two of them and give it to her. Putting all the papers back into the envelope he pulled out his wallet. Taking out the card for the medical examiner, picking up the house phone he dialed the number.

"Bob McLaughlin," The man answered the phone.

"Bob this is Henry McCord - Scott and Donna Falkner's son in law, we spoke yesterday." Henry didn't know if he would remember him.

"Yes sir," Bob responded.

"We are at the Falkner's home and I have found the name and number of the funeral home they would like for us to use." He told the man on the other end of the phone.

"The name of the funeral home is Teague Funeral Home in Charlottesville, their phone number is (434) 977-0005." Henry gave him all the needed information. "I will be coming by a little later to identify the remains," he told Bob. "I will be there in the next couple of hours,"

"Okay I will go ahead and set up a time for the funeral home to pick up the remains." Bob explained to him.

"Thank you," Henry hung up.

Finding the number for funeral home, he dialed the number. Speaking with the funeral director he set a time for him and Elizabeth to meet with the man so they could take care of all the necessary arrangement.

Henry went out in search of his wife, he had hoped she had returned from her ride. Walking toward the barn he saw her closing the stall door he waited for her at the door.

"Hi there," His voice was quiet.

"Hi," her voice barely audible.

"Did you have a good ride?" They started walking toward the house.

Shaking her head yes she pulled him toward the big oak tree with the swing. Sitting down on the swing, he started to push her.

"Alison got your dad's favorite black suite with a nice white shirt out of the closet - she even picked out his favorite blue tie. It's was the one the wore to your swearing in ceremony. We also found him a tee-shirt, and black socks. She had me get the boxers out of the drawer. But she wants you to help pick out something for your mom to wear, if your up to it." He told her.

Shaking her head yes she sat quietly on the swing and let him continue to push her.

"I called and made an appointment for us to go to the funeral home and make the arrangements. We have to be there at three." He wasn't sure of how much she was actually listening to him.

Walking up from around the side of the house Alison stood watching her parents. Although sometimes they embarrassed her with their PDA, she marveled at the fact that they still loved each other. They were a strong unit through the good and the bad. Her parents were actually still together after 25 years and that was a rarity now days. Standing there a few more minutes she walked up to them, smiling a shy smile at them. Stopping the swing Henry took her hand pulling her up from the swing.

"We need to finish getting the clothes together. I have to make a stop before we go to the funeral home." Henry told them.

Walking up to the house, Henry stopped to talk to Fred, while Elizabeth and Alison went inside making their way to the bedroom.

Her hands shaking Elizabeth opened the closet door, turning on the light. Going over to her mother's side of the large closet she started going through the dresses hanging inside. _Oh momma I miss you so much already_ she thought to herself.

"We will do this together. I love you mom." Alison walked up to her mom.

"I love you too, Noodle," Elizabeth struggled to keep it together.

After pulling out several dresses, they finally decided upon a simple blue dress, that Elizabeth had seen her mother on many special occasions. She laid the dress out on the bed, while gathering a pair of shoes, hose, and necessities. She placed the items into the bag along side her fathers stuff, leaving the dress laying next to his suit. Elizabeth walked over to her mother's dresser pulling down her mother's jewelry box, looking through contents. Finally choosing her mothers favorite cross necklace, and diamond stud earrings she placed them in a small pouch. Her emotions overtaking she laid down on her parents bed dropping the pouch. She had tried to be so strong not wanting to upset or worry Alison or Henry. Elizabeth let out a loud sob pulling her mother's pillow close to her body and holding onto it tightly. Her body shaking uncontrollably sobbing she began having a hard time catching her breath. Alison couldn't move. Seeing her mom like this scared her - she had never seen her like this. Running out of the room she went in search of her dad, rounding the corner she found her dad walking toward the bedroom.

"Mom," was all Alison could get out.

Hurrying his pace Henry entered his in law's bedroom to find his wife laying on the bed shaking. Walking over to the bed he laid down beside her. Pulling her close he wrapped his arms around her and held onto her.

"Oh babe, I am so sorry," Henry cooed in his wife's ear. "I'm right her, I love you Liz."

Henry hoped that the calming sound of his voice would help to calm down. Rubbing up and down her arm, she started to relax after a few more minutes.

"Henry," her voice soft, "I thought I could do this," looking around she waved her hand around. "But I can't I look around this room and," her voice faded. "I miss them so much, one minute I'm angry, the next I'm sad, I would give anything to have them back."

"Honey, it's called grief. You cant control it. All you can do is work through it. You have to give yourself time. You can't rush it. We will do it together." Taking a hold of her hand he helped her into a sitting position.

"I love you, Henry McCord. Thank you for loving me." She gave him a small smile.

"Always and forever," Was his simple reply.

Alison McCord watched her parents from the doorway of the bedroom, backing out slowly she closed the door giving them privacy. Her dad seemed to know exactly what her mother needed and it was him. Walking back downstairs she stood at the front door of the house watching the approaching car's wondering if her mom was up for well meaning visitor's.

Helping her up off the bed they walked toward the closed bedroom door, looking out the window she saw the car coming up the drive way. She recognized the car it was here parents best friends Paul and Sally Hoyle. Knowing they would have to be cleared by her detail she was relieved to have a few minutes to pull herself together. Turning around she went into the bathroom across the hall and splashed some water on her face. Coming back out Henry stood there waiting for her. Hand in hand they went down to meet their pending company stopping at the bottom of the stairs he stopped turning to face her.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked his wife.

"As long as you are right beside me I can do anything." She smiled at him.

Walking outside they waited for the couple to finish with the detail. Once they finished Elizabeth welcomed a big hug from Sally.

"Liz, I am so sorry about your parents," Sally told her.

"Thank you," Elizabeth squeezed Sally's hand.

"Can you guys get the food out of the car please?" Sally turned and faced Henry and Paul.

Without saying a word the two men walked toward car grabbing the food following the women into the house.

"You didn't have to do this," Elizabeth told Sally.

"You know me when tragedy hits I cook." She gave her small smile. "Your parents were our best friends. I can't believe they are gone." Tear's filled her eyes. "How are you doing sweetie?"

Elizabeth and Sally walked into the living room sitting down on the couch.

"I have my moments," Elizabeth responded.

"How are the kids taking the news." Sally asked her

"Hard. Alison is outside somewhere probably in the barn with Shady. Jason and Stevie stayed in DC." Elizabeth explained to her.

Both ladies sat quietly for a few minutes.

Henry and Paul put what food needed away, making their way back toward the living room Henry stopped Scott.

"I hate to ask you this but I have to run into town - I have to go to the coroner's office and positivity identify the bodies. Do you think you could go with me?" Henry asked Paul, "I don't want Liz have to do it, and I could use the company."

"Of course. When do you want to go?" He put his arm on Henry's shoulder.

"Let's go check on the ladies then maybe we can sneak out for a little bit." Henry started walking toward the living room.

"Were you out with them the night they died?" Elizabeth after a few minutes.

Not able to speak Sally shook her head yes, after a few minutes she finally spoke. "We met your parents along with Bob and Patty Moore for dinner at Tonys. We were celebrating Patty's 60th birthday. Your dad was in rare form talking about how proud he was of you, and how he had the smartest grandchildren in Washington DC. They were looking forward to coming up to visit you guys in a couple of weeks. They seemed so happy." She paused giving Elizabeth time to comprehend what she was saying.

Elizabeth couldn't control her emotions hearing about her parents last night. Her shoulders shaking with grief, tears were streaming down her already wet cheeks.

Paul and Henry stood listening to Sally recall the last time they saw their best friends alive, both men had tears in their eyes.

Sally did her best to console Elizabeth but it was Henry she wanted. Getting up she rushed over to her husband wrapping herself into his waiting arms.

Paul walked over and sat down next to Sally putting his arms around her as she cried.

Alison didn't know what to think when she walked in the house wanting to see who was there. She had been in the barn with Shady when Paul and Sally pulled up. Walking into the living room she found her mother in her father's arms and Sally in Paul's arms weeping. Sally and Paul stood up when Alison walked into the room going over to Sally she welcomed a hug from the silver haired woman.

Sitting down beside Sally, Alison filled her in what life in DC was like. Elizabeth took a seat next to her daughter listening to her talk.

"Noodle, Sally brought out some lasagna, bread and salad if you are hungry." Henry told his middle child. "There is also her famous chocolate cake," he gave Alison a wink.

"Maybe later, dad," Alison's simply reply.

"Honey, I need to run into town and meet with the Medical Examiner. I am going to have Paul go with me." Henry bent down in front of her, he knew she would not be able to handle the task. "Sally, would you mind staying with Liz and Ali and keep them company for me?" He gave the older lady a wink.

"Of course I will dear," Sally told him.

Henry leaned down giving his wife a kiss before looking around for his keys.

Paul gave a small laugh at Henry digging thrugh his pockets looking for his keys.

"Did you lose something Henry?" Paul asked him.

"Yes, my keys." Henry told him walking to the kitchen looking for his missing keys.

"Ummm...dad the detail drove today." Alison reminded him.

"Its been a long day," Henry let out a breath.

"I will drive," Paul told him.

"Thanks" Henry and Paul headed out the door, glancing over his shoulder Henry watched his wife sitting quietly on the couch.

"Mom, can I go for a ride?" Alison asked her mom.

"Sure honey see if Uncle Dave will ride with you okay?" She told her daughter.

Dave had been Paul and Donnas' stable hand for over thirty years, Elizabeth always saw him as the brother she never got, they were connected at the hip when she was growing up. The kids referred him as Uncle Dave and she trusted him with Alison.

"Okay, mom thanks." Alison laid a kiss on her mother's cheek.

"How about I fix us some coffee?" Sally wanted to do something useful.

"Okay," Elizabeth voice quiet.

Alison came bouncing back into the house, "Dave said he would go with me so can I go?" Alison asked her mom.

"That's fine, don't ride to long okay we have to go to the funeral home later." Her mothers voice quivered.

"Do I have to go?" Alison wanted to know.

"We will talk about it when your dad gets back okay Noodle." Elizabeth tried to keep the frustration out of her voice.

Giving her mom another kiss Alison headed out the back door toward the barn.

"She is growing up way to fast," Sally told Elizabeth.

"Yes that she is. can you believe she is sixteen already?" Elizabeth explained.

The ladies made small talk while waiting for the coffee to brew, once it was done - Sally cut Elizabeth and herself a piece of the cake she had brought to go with their coffee. Taking their coffee and cake into the living room Elizabeth told her about life in DC.

As Paul pulled into a parking space at the Medical Examiner's office Henry took a deep breath, letting it out slowly he prepared himself. This was going to be one of the hardest things he has had to do. But he knew it had to be done, there was no way his wife could do it. He would do anything to protect her from the pain of seeing her parents like this, on a cold slab in the morgue.

Walking slowly up to the door Paul held the door for him, they were greeted by the receptionist. Henry explained who he was and that Mr. McLaughlin was expecting them.

"Do you want me to go in and to this?" Paul asked him

"No I need to do it, for Elizabeth." Henry let out the breath he was holding.

"Okay let's go," Paul encouraged him

Taking a deep breath Henry opened the door to the building. Stopping at the reception desk he let the young lady know he was there to see Mr. McLaughlin. Picking her phone she let Bob McLaughlin know they were there.

"Mr. McLaughlin will be here in a moment if you want to have a seat." She pointed across the room to a couch and four wooden chairs.

"Thank you," Both men had a seat and waited.

It wasn't long before an older gentleman walked thru a set of double doors.

"Mr. McLaughlin this is Paul Hoyle he was Scott Falkner's best friend." Henry introduced the men.

"How's your wife doing Dr. McCord?" Bob asked Henry.

"She is taking her parents death's very hard. She stayed out at the house with our daughter and Paul's wife. I didn't want her to see her parent's like this I want her to remember them from the last time see saw them a few month's ago.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Bob never got use to this part of his job.

If you will follow me I will take you to the viewing window, the three men proceed down a long hallway. The smell of disinfect burned Henry's nose, he noticed that the building smelled sterile when they walked through the front door. Stopping in front of a big glass window, the Medical Examiner knocked on the window a gentleman on the other side pulled the blind up giving them a good view into the big room. Giving Henry and Scott a moment to collect themselves, he gave the signal.

The man pulled back the white sheet that covered Paul Falkner's battered body which laid on a cold metal slab. A deep purple bruise covered the right side of his face, a large gash went from just blow his scalp down the right side of his face. Unable to speak Henry nodded giving a positive id, closing his eyes he imagined what this would have done to Elizabeth if she would seen the way her father looked. His wife is a strong confident woman but this would have crushed her and he couldn't do that to her. Opening his eyes he waited for the body Donna Falkner to be pulled out of the metal box. Pulling down the sheet Donnas' face came into view. Henry felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. Traces of blood still on her face, he could see deep cuts and purple bruises all over her face. He turned his back to the window, he could no longer look. Thankfully Scott was able to finished the identification. Turning away from the window Scott put his arm around Henry's shoulder's and guided him back out the big silver doors. Out in the reception area Henry sat down in one of the chairs Bob McLaughlin sat down across from him. Going over the paperwork with him he explained that an autopsy has been preformed. That they were now waiting for the funeral home to come retrieve the remains. Handing a clip board with papers on it he showed Henry where to sign. After finishing with the papers Henry and Paul left the office and heading back to the farm.

"Do you think we could take the long way back?" Henry asked Scott.

"No problem," Paul started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

He had been so busy taking care of Elizabeth he hadn't processed his in-law's death yet. He sat quietly looking out the window memories running through his mind. Meeting the Faulkner's for the first time after his fourth date with Elizabeth. Asking Scott for Liz's hand in marriage, their wedding day, Christmas, the kids birthdays it ran on a loop through is mind.

The rest of the ride was done in silence both men lost in their own thoughts.

Pulling up at the house Henry got out of the car and instead of walking toward the house he stood in the driveway. Paul stood beside the car watching Henry with a worried look on his face. The other's man face was pale, and his hands were shaking.

Walking up he put his hand on the younger man's shoulder, "They loved you. You were the son they never had. They were proud of you, and the way you loved their daughter."

Standing there a few minutes Henry collected his thoughts before walking into the house. Walking into the living room both woman looked up at them, Elizabeth got up and crossed the room to her husband.

Wrapping her arms around his waist, "What's wrong?" She whispered in his ear.

"Nothing babe, everything is fine," He whispered back. He didn't want to upset her anymore than she already was but she knew him all to well.

"Okay," Elizabeth dropped it for now. She hoped he was just overwhelmed.

Sally stood up "We should be going. You guys have things to do." she said.

"Thank you so much for coming out." Elizabeth walked over to her giving the older lady a hug,

"Call us after you speak to Sam at the funeral home and let us know what arrangements have been made."

"We will, thank you again for coming out, it meant a lot us." Henry gave Sally a hug.

"Tell Stevie and Jason hello for us when you get back to DC, I am sure we will see them at the funeral in a few days." Scott shook Henry's hand.

Henry and Elizabeth walked the couple to the door after they had left Elizabeth went back into the living room and plopped down on the couch.

"Where's Ali?" Henry asked her.

"She and Dave went for a ride. Its all starting to take a toll on her." Elizabeth patted a spot next to her. "Okay what's wrong? She asked her husband. "You seem different since you got back."

"It was...much harder than I expected to see them like that." His resolve broke he couldn't no longer hold back his tears.

Pulling her husband closer to her she held him while he cried, letting her own tears fall.

"I'm sorry you had to do that babe," She told him.

Not wanting to upset his wife with any more details they sat their quietly in each other's arms. Alison came in door heading to the living room looking for her parents. She had noticed that the Hoyle's car had left. Rounding the corner she smiled a sad smile when seeing her parents wrapped in each other arm's their faces tear stained. Looking up Elizabeth was the first one to notice Alison walk into the room.

"How was your ride Noodle?" Elizabeth didn't move from her husbands arms.

"It was good Uncle Dave took me out to the north forty. There is a new calf out there he wanted me to see." She told her mom and dad all about their ride.

Looking at his watch Henry noticed they would need to be leaving shortly. "Babe, Noodle we will need to leave shortly," he called to his wife and daughter.

"Dad can you go get the stuff out of the bedroom. I can't go back in there." Alison asked. "I don't want Mom to do it ."

Henry opened Scott and Donnas' bedroom door slowly, grabbing the garment bag with the clothes in it and canvas bag's with the rest of the stuff he quickly exited the room closing the door behind him.

Both Elizabeth and Alison had already gone out to the waiting car, walking out the front door he pulled it closed behind him making sure it was locked before walking to the waiting SUV. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and laid the garment bag over the back of the seat, laying the canvas bag on the floor. Going around to the other side he climbed in beside he wife grabbing onto her hand.

"What about the food?" Elizabeth asked.

"We can come back out and get it when we are done before we head back to the city." He told her.

The drive to the funeral home was a quiet one - Alison had plugged her headphones into her phone opening her playlist she found the song she wanted hitting play the music started.

Sitting next to his wife Henry held tightly on to his wife's hand. He knew this was just the beginning of a very hard week not just for his wife but for the whole family. Looking over at his wife Henry sent up a silent prayer, asking the man above to take away Elizabeth's pain. Closing his eyes for only a moment he could feel her hands start to shake, her breathing became shallow, quickly looking over at her he could see her face become tense and pale. He figured they must be getting close to the funeral home. Picking up the paper bag he hid under the seat he pulled it out in case she needed it. Putting his arm around her he pulling her into a hug, she laid her head on his shoulder tears beginning to once again fall.

"Oh babe I wish I could take this pain," whispered in her ear. "We will get through this together. I'm right here."

It broke his heart how badly she was hurting and their was nothing he could do for her except watch helpless. He would have given anything to spare her the hurt she was feeling. He prayed that after the funeral was over she wouldn't throw her self back into work and try to escape the pain that way. But knowing her as he did he knew that was exactly what she would do.

The car came to a stop, waiting for the agent to open the door Henry placed a kiss on her temple, giving her hand one last squeeze.

Elizabeth and Henry got out of the car, Henry went around and grabbed the garment and canvas bag. Alison who was sitting in the rear seat stopped just inside the opened door. Turning around and looking at Alison Henry could see the trepidation in her eyes.

"What's wrong sweetie?" He gentle asked his daughter.

"I don't want to go in," her voice soft.

"Oh sweetie, are you sure?" He wasn't going to push her.

Shaking her head yes he wrapped her in a hug.

"Okay let me talk to Fred and find out if its okay for you stay out here with them." He told her. He knew that most of the detail would be going inside but she could stay with the one remaining outside.

Before Henry could turn to ask Fred the big man spoke first.

"It's fine for Alison to hang out here with Agent Matthews." Fred told them giving the young lady a wink.

Henry took a hold of his wife's hand they followed the agents up sidewalk to the door of the funeral home. Almost to the door Elizabeth stopped suddenly dropping her hand from Henry's, making a quick turn she headed back toward the safety of the SUV. Before she could get to vehicle Henry grabbed her elbow stopping her. Taking a deep breath he faced her.

"Babe we have to go inside. I know it hurts." He tried to encourage her. "But if you don't do this you will regret it later."

Standing there she knew in her heart he was right but she couldn't make her body move. Leaning in toward Henry he wrapped his arms around her holding her tight giving her the time she needed to pull herself together. Her detail just feet away with their backs to the grieving couple. Finally nodding her head walked hand in hand into the funeral home.

An older gentleman opened the door as they approached.

"May I help you?" The gentleman asked them.

"Yes sir I am Henry McCord, we are here to make arrangements for Scott and Donna Faulkner. We spoke yesterday on the phone. This is my wife Elizabeth. The Faulkner's are, were her parents." Henry caught himself."

"My name is Samuel Teague. If you will come into my office we can get started. Opening the door his office, they took a seat across from the big wooden desk.

"Let me start by saying how very sorry I am for your loss." Samuel Teague told the couple sitting in his office.

"Thank you," Henry said.

"I have a few questions. If it becomes to much let me know and we can stop for a moment."

Both nodding their heads they sat side by side holding tightly onto each others hands.

"Okay here we go. Do you have a copy of the your parents insurance policies?"

"Yes," Henry pulled the document

"Now onto the rest of the decisions," Samuel Teague told them.

After some discussion they chose to have her parents on visitation on Friday and funeral service on Saturday. Given it was Tuesday that would give them enough time to go back to DC get stuff done pick up Stevie and Jason and get back.

When it came time to pick out which caskets they would using Elizabeth got up and paced the room. Henry looked through the catalog deciding on two wooden ones. Next they decided which flowers they would want, followed by what they wanted the programs to say, and what songs would be played. Henry made most of the decisions. Looking over at Elizabeth she would occasionally shake her head but he could see she was barely holding it together

Elizabeth could hear what the funeral director was saying about flowers for her parents caskets, but she wasn't really listening. She heard someone say something about music and programs but she really didn't want to deal with it. She sat staring off into space trying to ignore the questions. Henry looked over at her from time to time and she would shake her head giving him some kind of sign he was making the right decisions. She was grateful that Henry didn't push her into answering and handled the whole thing.

"There is one last thing we need to discuss," the funeral director hesitated. "Do you want your parents casket's open or closed?" This is the question he hated asking.

That was the last straw Elizabeth could no longer keep control of her emotions, Her shoulders shaking with grief, tears were streaming down her already wet cheeks. Letting out a loud sob she jumped from her chair and headed for the door. Swinging it open she bolted out the door for the safety of the SUV, but instead made her way toward the park just across the street her detail hot on her heels. Sitting down on one of the swings she cried her entire body shaking.

Henry looked up from the catalog of caskets to see his wife flying out the door. He wanted to run after her, but he knew she needed time to work through this alone. He also knew her detail would be close by and would come get him if she needed him.

"I'm sorry what was your question?" He asked the man sitting across from him.

"Caskets open or closed?" Mr. Teague asked the question again.

"That's a hard question for me to answer," Henry answered him honestly. "Can we wait until the day of the funeral to decide?"

"That's fine," the funeral director answered back.

After signing the necessary papers Henry said good bye to Mr. Teague he walked toward the waiting vehicle. Noticing that only Mike stood next to the SUV, he gave the agent a look. Mike tilted his head toward the direction of the park giving him a nod Henry crossed the street, making his way toward the park. Walking up quietly, he nodded to the agents. Stepping in front of the swing where his devastated wife sat he bent down in front of her.

"Hey, you ready to go home?" He asked her gently.

Shaking her head no he sat down on the ground in front of her.

"My parents use to bring me to this park," her words were soft. "I had my seventh birthday party over there. I broke my arm on that jungle gym." The memories came flooding back to her. "I even kissed my first boy here. I was nine," She gave a small chuckle.

Sitting there Henry listened to her recall memories from her past not saying a word. When she finished she stared off into space before speaking again.

"What am I going to do without them?" Her words broken. "How will do this? I'm scared."

"I will be right here beside you. We will do this together." His word's genuine. "You are not alone. The kids and I love you. Right now we take it moment by moment, then day by day. I have you, you're not going to fall."

"Thank you I couldn't do this without you," her voice was soft.

"Ready to go home," He asked her.

Shaking her head yes, he got up and took her hand. Helping her off the swing they walked hand in hand back to the SUV. Once inside she laid down in the seat with her in his lap. She closed her eyes hoping sleep would take over but all she saw where a reel of flashbacks. So she laid quietly, hoping the trip home would be quick.

Henry sat quietly with his wife's head in his lap, playing with her hair he wiped a single tear from her eye. Looking over his shoulder at his daughter in the seat behind them. Alison's eyes were closed she had ear buds in her ears, he knew she was listening to music. Smiling he turned back around looking out the window as they left Charlottesville. The rest of the trip home was made in complete silence, everybody off in their own worlds ready to be done with this difficult day.


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth sat up they made their way back into DC, not saying a word she watched out the window as they got closer to the house. Turning around Henry gently nudged Alison's knee.

"Noodle were almost home," Henry told his sleepy daughter.

Opening her eyes she sat up gathering her stuff as she patiently waiting for them to arrive at their house. Pulling up in front of the house Elizabeth had her hand on the door handle quickly opening the door she darted into the house and straight for the sanctity of her bedroom. Henry and Alison watched her as she hurriedly went inside shutting the door behind her. They quietly followed her into the house, neither knew what to say or do.

Walking into the living room, Henry found Stevie and Jason on the couch watching a movie.

"What movie is this?" He asked sitting down between them.

"Home Alone," Stevie answered him.

Alison grabbed a bottle of water out of the frig, and went to join her dad, sister and brother in the living room sitting in a chair across from them.

"How was your day?" Henry asked his son and daughter.

"We just hung out all day watching movies and playing video games. Stevie answered her dad.

"How was your day?" Stevie asked laying his head on his dad's shoulder.

"It was rough," was Henry's simple reply.

"How's mom?"

Shaking his head he didn't really know how to answer that question.

"Hey would you mind taking Jason and Alie out for pizza?" He asked Stevie.

"Sure, you buying?" Stevie got up and headed into the kitchen.

"Of course silly girl," Henry got up following her into the kitchen. Pulling money out of his wallet he handed it to Stevie.

"Hey nerds let's go get pizza." She called out to her siblings.

"What are we doing?" Jason and Alison asked coming into the kitchen.

"I thought you guys might want to do get out of the house for a little while." Henry told Alison and Jason. "Besides your moms had a rough day and need's some quiet."

"It was hard on all of us." Alison interjected quietly.

"I know Noodle," Henry put his hand on his daughter's shoulder kissing the top of her head.

"In other words mom needs some dad time." Jason interjected.

Henry, Stevie and Alison all shook their heads, sometimes he knew far more than he should for a boy his age.

"Come on guys," Stevie hustled her siblings out the door.

"Thank you," Henry mouthed to Stevie.

Turning Henry headed upstairs to check on his wife, taking the steps two at a time. Stopping in front of the bedroom door Henry took a deep breath before opening the door. Opening the door he looked around the room for his wife, not seeing her at first he took another look. What he found broke his heart, she was curled in a ball laying on the chaise lounge across the room.

"Honey wouldn't you be more comfortable laying on the bed?" He gentle sat down next to her.

Shaking her head no she moved over farther over on the chaise out of his reach.

"I just want to be alone Henry," the angry in her voice startled him.

"Talk to me Liz," he his voice gentle.

Jumping up she paced the room before going toward the bathroom.

"I'm going to take a bath," she slammed the bathroom door behind her.

Henry remained on the chaise not sure of what to do, he had never seen his wife like this before. Usually she would opened up to him and they would talk out what was bothering her. She was bottling her feelings deep inside and that was never a good thing. He knew eventually she blow up. He understood the steps of grief but the moodiness that went along with it was new to him.

Grabbing his computer and a book off the desk he headed downstairs, closing the bedroom door behind him. It broke his heart to see his wife like this, he wished there was something he could do to help her. He knew all he could do was wait it out, he knew she would come to him when she was ready.

Sitting on the side of the tub Elizabeth started the water, pouring the lavender bath salts in she waited for the tub to fill. Her eyes hurt from crying, but she couldn't make it stop. Her emotions were all over the place, one minute she was crying the next she was angry, the next she felt like it was all a bad dream. She couldn't control the emotions raging through her body. Taking off her clothes she settled into the tub, letting the warm water over take her grieving body. Right now all she wanted to do was be alone.

Henry walked aimless through the quiet house, he wanted so badly to be there for his wife to comfort her. But right now all she wanted was to be alone he felt lost. Putting his computer and book on the kitchen table he opened the back door and wondered outside to the swing in the back yard. It was one of her favorite places to go, and he hoped it would bring him the solace he so desired. Sitting down on the wooden swing the tears he had been holding all day began to fall. Unable to control them he allowed them to fall freely down his face, his body racked with sobs, his heart broken.

Once the tears finally stopped Henry wiped his eyes and walked back into the house. Grabbing his computer and book of the table he settled onto the couch. Opening his computer he stared at the screen, he needed to work on the eulogy's he was giving Friday but all he could do was stare at the screen.

Elizabeth shivered as she got out of the tub, grabbing a pair of pajama pants and one of Henry's old t-shirts from his dresser she dressed quickly. One of her favorite quotes was Thomas Aquinas

"Sorrow can be alleviated by good sleep, a bath and a glass of wine." All she needed now was a glass of wine and then sleep would hopefully follow. Not wanting to run into Henry downstairs, she decided against the wine praying that sleep would come anyway.

Laying down on the bed her mind floated back to the last time she spoke to her parents. It had been almost three weeks, her busy schedule kept the calls far and in-between. It had been way to long, both her mother and father had been on the phone that day their voices full of excitement. Her father had decided to retire from the law firm and they were going to sell the horse farm and find a condo in DC so they could be closer to Elizabeth, Henry and the kids. She had asked her dad if he was sure this was what he wanted and he couldn't stop talking how he wanted to take Jason to a Capitol's hockey game, or Alison to a National's baseball game. Being in their 70's they wanted as much time as possible with their grandchildren. Her dad had told her once again how proud he was of her. Rolling over on her side Elizabeth cried herself to sleep.

The house was eerily quiet and dark when Alison, Jason and Stevie returned from dinner. The only light on was in the sitting room. Figuring their parents had already gone to bed Jason and Alison said good night to Stevie and headed up to their rooms. Walking into the sitting room to turn off the light she found her dad fast asleep on the couch, his computer perched on his stomach his glass's still on his face. Moving the computer over to the table in front of the couch Stevie took her dad's glass's off laying them next to the computer. Grabbing a blanket off the back of the couch she covered up him up kissing his head. Turning the light off she headed upstairs to her room.

Henry woke with a start, sitting up on the couch his brain was fuzzy, giving himself a few minutes he remembered the events of the night before.

Getting up he folded the blanket, going into the kitchen he pulled out two cups out of the cabinet. Pouring himself a cup he busied himself making breakfast. He hoped Elizabeth would stay asleep long enough for him to get done. He wanted to surprise her with breakfast in bed. Getting the egg's and milk out of the refrigerator, he closed the door to find his wife standing dressed in her work clothes.

"Morning," he walked over to her leaning in to give her a kiss but she backed up quickly. He could tell her mood wasn't much better then it had been the night before.

"Going somewhere?" He asked her.

Grabbing her travel mug she poured herself a cup, adding in her milk. "Yes I am going into the office for a couple of hours." Her voice frustrated.

"Babe you don't have to I am sure Nadine and Blake have everything under control." He tried to persuade her. "Babe you need time to grieve, give yourself time." He walked over to her.

"Don't handle me Henry, I need to go in the last time I tried to take time off we almost went to war with Mexico." Her voice full of anger.

Grabbing her travel mug, purse and brief case she went out the door without even a good bye or a kiss.

Henry stood in the middle of the kitchen floor dumbfounded, not sure of what to make of hurricane Elizabeth that had just blown through their kitchen.

Picking up his phone he knew he should probably warn Blake about his wife's impending arrival. He knew she didn't like being handled but he also didn't know what mood she would be in when she arrived. Not wanting to say to much he opened up his messages and started typing.

\- Good Morning Blake thought you might need to know that Elizabeth is on her way into the office, keep an eye on her, call me if anything comes up or if you need me.- Hitting send and prayed for the best.


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth hurriedly made her way out the door slamming it behind her startling the agent standing guard.

"Morning Ma'am," the agent greeted her.

"I am going into work," her tone curt.

Elizabeth sat quietly as the car pulled away from the curb, tears flowing down her cheeks. Quickly wiping them away she watched out the window as they drove through the city toward the State Department.

Henry stood in the middle of the kitchen dumbfounded, her outburst this morning had taken him by surprise. Her emotions were so all over the place he didn't like the fact he was walking on egg shells around her. Getting back to the task at hand of making breakfast he knew the kids would be up soon. He wanted to keep himself busy it was the only way to keep him from worrying about his wife. He was grateful the kids were still up stairs, and didn't hear their mothers outburst. This was a side of Elizabeth, he had seen only a few times in their twenty-five years of marriage. His mind was else where when Alison came down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning dad," Alison walked over and gave her dad a hug. "Is mom still asleep?"

"No sweetie she went into the office for a little while," giving his daughter a sad smile.

"How about an omelet?" He asked her.

"Sure," she smiled at her dad.

Henry grabbed the egg's out of the refrigerator as Stevie and Jason came down the stairs into the kitchen.

"I'm making breakfast any request." Henry asked the two.

"Scrambled eggs please," Jason requested.

Shaking her head no Stevie grabbed an container of yogurt out of the fridge, and a spoon and took her seat at the table.

"Hey Noodle grab the juice and milk," Henry asked his middle daughter.

Alison did as she was asked.

Taking their seats at the table she sat quietly waiting for their dad to finish making her omelet.

Henry finishing making breakfast in silence, lost in his own thoughts that he almost didn't hear Stevie talking to him.

"Where's mom?" Stevie asked her dad.

"Work," he kept his answer short.

Placing the plates of the food down in front of Alison and Jason, he refreshed his coffee. Grabbing his own plate he sat down across from this them, they ate in silence.

"Guys mom is having a really hard time with losing grandma and grandpa so I would appreciate it if you could cut her some slack okay?" Henry broke the silence.

All three children nodded their heads not really saying much.

"When is the funeral?" Stevie asked

"Visitation is on Friday evening and funeral on Saturday morning then we will be back in DC on Sun. We are planning on leaving early tomorrow morning so you need to make sure you have all your stuff together tonight." He answered her.

"Dad I don't have anything to wear," Alison's voice cracked.

"Why don't you and Stevie go shopping after you eat?" He pulled his credit card out of this wallet, handing it to Stevie.

"Thanks dad, we will be gentle." Stevie told him giving him a small smile.

"Stevie get yourself something also ok?," he told his oldest daughter.

"Hey buddy after you eat you need to go upstairs and make sure the suite you wore to mom's swearing in ceremony still fits okay" Henry told Jason. "You also need to make sure your white shirt is clean and you have black socks and a tie."

"Okay dad," Jason quickly finished his breakfast putting his plate in the sink he headed upstairs.

"Don't forget to pack some regular clothes also," Henry hollered at him as he went up the stairs. 

"I will go help him," Stevie got up and headed up stairs behind her brother.

Alison sat there for a few minutes before speaking, "is mom going to be okay? " She asked her dad.

"Honey she will be fine just give her time," He assure her.

Getting up Alison went over and wrapped her arms around her dad, before heading upstairs to get ready.

Henry sat at the table with his head in his hands, his family was off kilter and he didn't know how to fix it. Getting up he started cleaning up the kitchen, he knew he need to start working on the eulogy for his in-laws but just wasn't ready.

After receiving the text from Dr. McCord, Blake walked down the hallway to a familiar office.

"Hey Nadine," he stuck his head in the door of her office.

"Yes Blake what can I do for you?" She asked the young man.

"Dr. McCord just sent me a text the Secretary is on her way in just thought you would like a heads up." He told her.

"Really?" A shocked Nadine asked.

Shaking his head yes, "I had better get back before she gets here." He turned and headed back to his desk.

Making sure everything was in order Blake looked at his watch for the tenth time in the last five minutes. He couldn't imagine coming into work after the horrible loss she had suffered. But his boss was anything but ordinary, he wondered if this was her way of avoiding the pain of losing her parents.

Blake finally sat down at his desk trying to keep himself busy, seeing movement out of the corner of his eye he looked up in time to see her coming down the hall. Not sure of what to except his heart sank when he saw her. Her demeanor was not one of the confident woman he knew. Keeping her head down not to attract attention, her shoulders slumped, she was wearing sunglass to cover her swollen eyes.

"Morning ma'am," Blake voice business like.

"Blake," was her subdue response.

Elizabeth didn't even stop and make small talk with her assistant she headed straight into her office closing the door behind her. She knew Blake wouldn't be far behind her but she needed a moment to collect herself.

Giving her a few moments, Blake knocked gently on the door waiting for a response before entering. It took a minute before he heard her quiet come in. Shifting the files to under his arm, he opened the door while trying to balance a cup of coffee in his other hand. Shutting the door behind him, he expected to find her at her desk but instead she was standing staring out her window in a daze.

"Ma'am," he called out softly.

As she turned to face him he could see the fresh tears in her eyes, he knew it was in appropriate but all he wanted to do was go over and give her a hug.

"Here is a fresh cup of coffee made just how you like it, and a run down of the last two days." He was trying to keep it normal as possible.

"Thank you Blake," She sat down at her desk taking a drink of her coffee opening the folder he had brought her.

"Anything else Ma'am? I will be at my desk" He started out the door when she called to him.

"Blake, do you think you could keep everyone away today? I don't really want to see anyone." Her voice broke as she spoke.

"Yes ma'am," He made his way to his desk closing the door behind him.

Blake sat down at his desk putting his head in hands, it broke his heart to see his boss so devastated.

"Blake?" Nadine put her hand on the young man's shoulder. "Is everything okay?"

Shaking his head no, he was at a loss for words.

"How is she doing?" Nadine asked him.

"She seems so lost, I wish there was something I could to help." Blake's voice broke.

"Blake, but you are helping by taking care of the office." Nadine told him.

"Do you think you could keep the others busy so they don't bother her?" he asked her.

"Yes, I will have Matt and Daisy work on the press statement." Nadine gave him a small sad smile.

Walking back to her desk Nadine came up with a list of things to keep both Matt and Daisy busy for the day.

Sitting down at her desk Nadine picked up her phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Nadine is everything okay?" Henry McCord asked quickly.

"Oh yes I didn't mean to scare you Dr. McCord I wanted to touch base with you regarding funeral arrangements and a press statement.

"Yes I'm sorry I meant to call you but its been a hectic couple of days." Henry's voice calmer. "The visitation for Donna and Scott Faulkner will be on Friday from 4-9 at Teague Funeral Home in Charlottesville. Funeral services will be Saturday at 10 am at the Trinity Presbyterian Church in Charlottesville, burial will be at Monticello Memory Gardens. We will have a reception for family and close friends afterwards back at the family farm." He explained to her. "We are working on writing and releasing a press statement, would you like me to run it by you before we release it?" Nadine asked him. "You don't need to I trust your judgment, thank you Nadine for all your help ." Henry was grateful for her handling of the situation. "Hey Nadine have you seen her since she arrived at the office?" Henry asked as she was about to hang up the phone. "No she has been hold up in her office since she got here, and Blake is standing guard." She told him. "Okay, let me know if anything comes up with her." Henry hung up the phone. Nadine could see Daisy and Matt arguing over something, getting up she walked next door. "Hey, I need you guys to draft up a press release on the death of the Secretary's parents." She told them. Nadine had filled in the duo after Dr. McCord had called asking her to clear the his wife's schedule. Walking over she handed Daisy the piece of paper with all the funeral information. "I want to see it before you release it," she told the Matt and Daisy. After giving Daisy and Matt their assignments for the day she walked back toward her office. She wondered if her boss would be able to recover from this. Losing her own father at age twenty was extremely difficult but she couldn't imagine losing both her parents at the same time. Sitting down at her desk she picked up her phone and dialed her mothers number. Elizabeth sat at her desk trying to concentrate on the report she was suppose to be reading. After several tries she finally give up, placing her glass's on the desk. A picture on her desk caught her eye, blinking back a tear, the memories flooded her mind. The picture was of her and her parents along with Henry, and the kids. It had been take at the Cape the year before she took office, she remembered the trip fondly. They had rented a beach house, she loved getting to spend time with her parents, Henry and the kids. She and her father had played several rounds of golf and even rented a chartered boat and did some fishing. She smiled thinking of sitting with her mom on the porch swing sharing a bottle of wine. Having one of their mother daughter heart to heart talks, Jason and Alison chasing each other around the yard. Watching her father and Henry down on the beach getting the fire ready for their clam bake. Walking hand in hand with Henry down the beach just the two of them at sunset. The memories becoming to much for she dropped the picture on the desk the glass shattered. Letting out a loud sobs falling to the ground next to her desk crying; pulling her knees to her chest. Hearing a commotion from his boss's office Blake jumped from his chair and went to her door. He could hear her sobs through the closed door. He stood there for a minute not sure of what to do, should he go to her? Should he call Dr. McCord? Blake stood outside her office door for what seemed like forever, before knocking. "Ma'am?" He waited for her to answer. Not getting an answer, he slowly opened the door, the site in front of him broke his heart. Sitting on the floor of her office her body shaking tears streaming down her face. He knelt down in front of her. "Ma'am," Not getting any kind of response Blake tried again. Not getting a response the second time he began to worry. Standing up Blake turned toward the door to leave. "Blake? Don't go." her voice full of angst. Turning back around he walked back over to her kneeling down once again handing her a handkerchief that had been in his pocket. "Thank you," her voice broke. He sat down beside her, without warning she laid her head on his shoulder, they sat quietly for a while. "Have you ever lost anyone you loved Blake?" She asked him after a few minutes. "Yes, ma'am," He answered her without going into detail. Sitting there a few more minutes she looked over at him and he began to tell her the story. "I lost the love of my life, she was killed in a car accident the year before I started working here. Her name was Erica, we were college sweethearts. I had just asked her to marry me, the night before. She was heading to meet me so we could tell our parents when a truck ran a red light killing her instantly. The pain of losing her took a toll not only on me but on my relationship with my family, friends and even her family. I have not spoken to her family or any of our friends since her funeral. I shut everyone out of my life the memories were to hard for me to deal with. I built up walls, keeping my feeling deep inside. I just wanted to run and hide to be alone. I did what was easiest for me and packed up all my stuff and moved to Washington DC, with no warning. You giving me this job saved me, it gave me something to get up for everyday." He got quiet after he finished his story. "How do I go on without them?" Her tears falling again. "One day at a time, lean on the people who love and care about you." Tears shined in his eyes. "This is so hard," she told him. "I know, but cant let the angry and sadness take over, it will destroy you if you let it." He prayed his words were sinking in. Sitting there for a while longer Blake finally stood up holding out his hand to her helping her up off the floor. Heading back toward his desk Blake turned around once again watching his boss as she stood staring out her office window. He sent up a silent prayer that she would be able to come to terms with losing her parents, he closed the door behind him. Sitting down at his computer Blake put his head in his hands and let the tears flow. Wondering through the halls of seventh floor, Nadine found herself standing outside of her boss's door. She didn't know how she got there she had not meant to eavesdrop on her boss and Blake. What she had heard broke her heart. To know that someone as young as Blake had gone through such pain. And now to see her boss going through similar pain to see such a strong woman so broken. She wanted so bad to say to hell with protocol and go in, to comfort both of them. Although they both drove her nuts at times, they were family and when one of them hurt they all hurt. Taking a deep breath Nadine got her emotions under control. Nadine made her way back to her office. She could see Matt and Daisy standing just outside her office waiting for her. Wiping away her tears she took another deep breath. "Yes," her tone a little abrupt. "We finished the press release," Daisy handed her the paper. "Okay, let me look over it and then you can release it," Nadine's tone a little softer. "Nadine are you okay?" Daisy asked her. "Yes sorry I'm fine." Nadine answered the press secretary. Picking up her phone Nadine asked Jay to join them in her office, she read over the press release while waiting on him. Tears flooded her eyes again. It is with a heavy heart that we announce the death of Secretary Elizabeth McCord's parents Scott and Donna Faulkner of Charlottesville, Va. Secretary McCord's parents where killed in a car accident on Monday evening in Charlottesville. Funeral arrangements are as follows visitation will be from 4-9pm on Friday at Teague Funeral Home in Charlottesville Virginia. Funeral services and burial will be Saturday at 10 am at the Trinity Presbyterian Church in Charlottesville, burial will be at Monticello Memory Gardens. This is a very difficult time for the Secretary and her family therefore we are asking for you to respect their privacy. Jay made his way into Nadine's office and found a seat. "As you all know the Secretary's parents were killed in an accident, I have made arrangements for us to leave for Virginia tomorrow morning, a car will pick us up around 10am. We will be staying at the Holiday Inn Express in Charlottesville. We will be attending both the visitation on Friday evening, and funeral and burial on Saturday morning and will return to DC late Saturday evening. Any questions?" She asked her staffers. All three shook their heads no. "Okay lets get what we can done before we leave tomorrow morning," Nadine dismissed the staffers. "Daisy hold up a minute, have you been fielding any questions from the press yet? Nadine asked her press secretary. "Yes I have had a few, but most are being respectful of the Secretary so far, and I hope that they will remain that way. But I am ready if it doesn't." Daisy answered her. "Daisy release the statement please," Nadine told her Press Secretary. "Okay," Daisy told her pausing at the door. "If anything comes up I will handle it." she headed back to her office. Elizabeth McCord stood looking out the window of her office, she had never felt so lost, her whole world was turned upside down. She knew death was apart of life but this hurt, the pain wasn't something she could just brush off it was real. She had hoped she would have more time with her parents. That they would be able to watch their grandchildren grow up. They had been there her whole life and now in the blink of eye they were gone. She was still having a hard time believing they were really gone, not just away on one of their trips. The pain was so unbearable at times, then there was the anger. She couldn't control her emotions they just took over her body. Feeling like she couldn't take anymore Elizabeth throw open her office door and without a word to Blake or even her detail she headed toward the stairwell. She just wanted out of there, and she definitely didn't want her detail tagging along. Quickly making her way down the seven flights of steps she made her way out the door of the building. The chilly air felt good on her face, her swollen red eyes hurt from crying. She kept her head down as she walked through the big city, not wanting to attract attention to herself After walking for what seemed like hours, she found herself in a familiar spot. Sitting down on the bench she could no longer keep the tears at bay, she let them fall. She had no desire to go back to the office and really didn't want to go home. She just wanted to lose herself in the city among the people and forget about everything going on in her life. Blake was looking for a file when saw her out of the corner of his eye quickly making her way past his desk. Without a word she was gone, getting up he walked into her office looking for some indication of why she left so quickly. Looking around her office he noticed that her glass's were still sitting on her desk, that her purse and briefcase were on the coffee table and that her coat was flung across the chair. Not sure of what to make it he went back to his desk, it wasn't like her not to tell him where she was going. Looking down the hallway he could see the agent stationed by the elevator, so he figured she was stretching her legs or maybe in the bathroom. Sitting back down Blake got busy on the work at hand. Blake wasn't sure how much time had past looking up from his computer he noticed that her office door was still open. Getting up he went to check on her walking into her office he found it empty, surely she wasn't still in the bathroom. Walking through the halls he didn't want to alarm anyone just yet . Not seeing her anywhere Blake walked back to his desk, picking up his office phone he called her cell phone, he could hear it ringing from inside her office. Giving her emotion state Blake was beginning to really worry, picking up the phone he dialed a familiar number. "Blake what's wrong?" Henry McCord asked the young man quickly. "I don't want to worry you Dr. McCord it maybe nothing but have you spoken with the Secretary since she arrived at work?" Blake asked Henry. "No why what's wrong?" Urgency in Henry's voice. "I can't seem to locate the Secretary, she is not in her office or anywhere on the seventh floor. Her purse, briefcase and cell phone are in her office. She was looking at a picture on the table on her desk and got upset, we talked I thought she was better." Blake's voice broke. Given her emotional state earlier that morning Henry was worried it wasn't like his wife to leave without her purse, or her cell phone. "Have you said anything to Frank about this?" Henry asked. "No, you were my first call." Blake answered. "Okay don't say anything just yet, I may know where she is." Henry grabbed his keys and headed to the car, calling out to the kids he would be back. Nervous energy was getting the best of Blake as he paced the floor of her office waiting for Dr. McCord to call him back. Moving the stuff off her desk he began to clean up broken glass from picture frame. Driving through the city Henry racked his brain trying to figure out where she could be. First thought was a coffee shop just down from the State Department she loved their coffee. He hoped she took refuge there getting her thoughts together. Pulling up in front of the building he got out, walking inside he quickly scanned the room for her. No lucky walking out he remembered an ice cream shop she had mentioned within walking distance. There was no sign of her there either. Henry began to worry even more, o _h babe where are you_? Not sure of where to check next Henry headed for the State Department to enlist the help her detail leader Frank Taylor. Driving past Rowling's Park something told him to pull over, getting out of the car he pulled his coat tighter against his body. Walking through the gates of the park he sent up a prayer that she was here. Making his way down the path he noticed her sitting on a bench. Her shoulder slumped, legs pulled up to her chest she looked cold and sad. Walking slowly toward her, Henry took off his coat. "Hey there," he wrapped his coat around her shoulders. "Hi," her voice soft. "Whatcha doing?" Henry asked her. "Getting some fresh air," her simple reply. "Mind if I sit down with you? He waited for her reply. Shaking her head yes he joined her on the bench. Sitting in silence for what seemed like forever Henry finally spoke. "Babe talk to me, I am know you are hurting but please don't shut me out." He told her. "It hurts so bad and I can't make it stop, I can't control my feelings, one minute I am angry. Angry that some idiot drove drunk and killed my parents. I hate him, why did my parents have to die? Tell me that Henry why them? Then there are times where I am sad, it overwhelms me and I can't make it stop. Sad that my parents wont see Alison and Jason graduated high school, Stevie college. Sometimes I just want to shut the world out hoping that if I did I wont have to face this. I'm not ready to say good-bye, its too hard. I don't know how to go on without them, its like apart of my heart is missing. I know I have you and the kids but these were my parents they have been the constant in my life for the past 46 years. Now I have to say good bye and I don't know if I can do that." Elizabeth laid her head on his shoulder the tears freely flowing. "We will get through this together, I am not going anywhere. I love you babe and as hard as you try to push me away I am not going to let you. I understand you need to work through this but we will do it together. Taking her hand in his he kissed her knuckles. Sitting there in silence Henry let the tears he was holding to go, falling freely down his face. "I miss them too, they were like parents to me. I was closer to your dad then I ever was to mine." Henry's voice cracked. "I'm sorry for pushing you away I just feel like the air has been knocked out of me. It hurts to breath, it hurts to think it just hurts." She shivered as she sat next to him on the cold bench. "Let's get you home," Standing he reached out for her hand helping her up. Putting his arm around her he guided her to the car. The car ride was done in silence, Elizabeth laid her head back against the head rest and closed her eyes. Blake paced the floor of his boss's office, holding tightly on to his cell phone. Why hadn't Dr. McCord would called or texted him yet? Had he not found her, looking down at his phone for what seemed like the millionth time, nothing. Making his way back to his desk he finally heard it, a beep indicating a text. Letting out the breath he was holding he opened the text and read it. -Blake I found her she is okay I am taking her home. Henry- Blake hit reply typing out his message, -I am glad she is okay, I will bring her stuff by the house later. - Hitting the send button he sat down at his desk, remembering that Frank had no idea of that Secretary had snuck out and was already at home. He opened his contacts and found the number for the head of her security. His hands began to shake as he dialed the number for his boss's head of security, Blake who was normally calm around diplomats hands began to shake. Frank Taylor scared him and now he had to tell him about the Secretary's sneaking out. Frank Taylor answered his phone on the third ring, Blake quickly explained that the Secretary was home safe with her family. He didn't go into a lot of detail of how this occurred given the fact he didn't really know. He did hope that given the circumstance's of her losing her parents Frank would go easy on her As Frank listened to Blake his heart pounded, the Secretary of State had slipped away with no one noticing her absence. The fact that she had left her detail behind could have been dangerous. But he also knew that right now she was not thinking clearly. Listening to Blake retell the story he hear how worried the young man had been about his boss his heart went out him. Frank also knew that Elizabeth McCord was an independent woman but that she needed to understand that Diplomatic Services is there for her safety. Given the circumstance he would wait to have that discussion with her at a later day for now she was safe. Finishing up his call he spoke into his ear wig letting the other detail member's they would assemble at the McCord's house. Grabbing his stuff he headed out the door, _guess we are going to have to keep a closer eye on this one she is sneaky._ He thought to himself. Pulling up in front of the house, Henry reached over and touched his wife's hand. "Honey were home," his voice gentle. Opening her eyes Elizabeth looked over at Henry, with a sad smile, Henry got out and opened the door for her. Putting his arm around her he helped her into the house. He had sent Stevie a text earlier asking her to take Jason and Alison out for the night. He was gratefully for his oldest daughter. "Are you hungry?" He asked her as they walked into the house.. Without a word she headed straight up the stairs, not sure if he should follow or just let her go he deciding to give her a few minutes. Grabbing a bottle of wine and two glass's he headed up the stairs towards the bedroom. Opening the door he found her laying on the bed her back to the door. Putting the wine and glasses down on the desk he gentle climbed in behind her holding her tight. He could feel her sobs against his body. "Hey it's okay I am right her," he held her tighter.

 **"** Thomas Aquinas once saidSorrow can be alleviated by good sleep, a bath and a glass of wine. Why don't I go make us a bath? I brought us up a bottle of wine then you can get some sleep. Sound good?" Henry encouraged her.

"Yes," her voice soft and broken.

Getting up Henry went into the bathroom and started the water pouring in the Lavender bath salts that she loved. Walking back he walked over to the bed and helped her up. Grabbing the bottle of wine and glasses as they walked into bathroom. Opening the wine he poured two glass's helping her into the tub he handed her one of the glasses. Getting in he sat behind her, the warm water felt good on their emotionally drained bodies.

Neither one of them spoke as they sat cuddled together in the huge tub drinking their wine. Once the water started getting cold he took her glass and stood up getting out of the tub. Grabbing a body size towel he wrapped it around her as she got out of the tub. Walking back into the bedroom he helped her get dressed and into bed then dressed himself.

Laying down beside her she rolled her body into his and snuggled close to him. Wrapping his arms tightly around her it felt good to hold her; he sent up a prayer that she would be able to get some rest. Holding her tight he finally felt her breathing even out indicating that she was sleeping. Hearing he phone beep he gently pulled away from her and looked at his phone. A text from Blake, -Sorry to bother you could you come to the door for a moment.- Looking down at his sleeping wife Henry gently got off the bed making sure she remained asleep kissing the top of her head.

Padding down the stair's he heard the kids coming in, all three talking at the same time.

"Hey guys mom is finally asleep keep it down okay?" He told his children when he got to the bottom step.

"Sorry," the three said in unison giggling at something only they understood.

"You guys need to get to bed we have a long couple of days ahead of us." He told the three.

"Good night dad love you." Stevie, Alison and Jason McCord wrapped their arms around their dad giving him a family hug.

Looking up Henry saw Blake standing in the foyer holding Elizabeth's purse, and brief case. Taking the items he put them down by the front door.

"I put her glass's and phone in her purse," Blake told Henry.

"Thank you Blake," Henry shook the young man's hand.

"How is she?" Blake asked

"I don't really know, she is all over the place." Henry answered him

"Give her time she will get through this, just don't let her shut you out." Blake told him. "Trust me I have first hand experience with that."

"She told me about your talk today I am so sorry about your finance." Henry's voice soft.

"Thank you," Blake's simple answer. "Well guess I had better get going, we will see you at the funeral." Blake voice broke, "but if need anything before hand please let me know."

"You will be my first call, thanks again Blake, I mean it." Henry pulled the young man into a hug.

Shutting the door behind Blake Henry shut off the lights and headed upstairs. Laying back down beside he wife he sent up a prayer asking god to help them through the next several days. Pulling her close to him he wrapped her in his arms and watched her sleep for a few minutes. He was grateful she was finally getting the rest she needed. Gently kissing her head Henry closed his eyes and let sleep overtake his tired body.


End file.
